Life Goes on
by Priss-Asagiri41
Summary: This was just an assignment so i don't really care if you read this or not.
1. Chapter one

Life Goes on  
  
Author's notes: OK this is just a short story that I had to do for an assignment. So I won't be writing another chapter for this unless I get at least 10 reviews, saying that you like it. I do not own Beyblades the only thing I do own is the plot and Akira is my character so if you would like to use her please ask.  
  
Life goes on By Catherine Goldfinch (Priss_Asagiri41)  
  
Akira Toriyama was an 18 year old girl who liked the band "Sekiria" and tigers. She had ebony hair, which she usually had tied back in two pigtails with a blood red ribbon. Her eyes were a golden yellow colour and her pupils were like those of a cat's. Her canine teeth were larger than any other person's and she was rather bad tempered to some people. To other people she was just cautious.  
  
One night after a Sekiria concert, she was walking home. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and black pants which were both lined with pink. Black combat boots protruded form underneath the hems of her pants. On her arms she wore hot pink fingerless gloves that went up past her elbows.  
  
As she was walking down the deserted streets she heard a noise behind her. She turned quickly. Seeing nothing she turned back and started to walk again, much faster than before.  
  
After about five minutes she heard another noise, she turned again to see glowing red eyes in the darkness. She gasped and started to run. She turned into an alleyway and she came face-to-face with a dead end. She turned back and saw the boomer straight behind her.  
  
It stepped forward and as the light hit it she saw that it was half rogue. Its body was sleek and metallic but just below its head tentacles were formed out of a gluey substance.  
  
She screamed and shielded her face with her right arm. She closed her eyes tightly and fell to the ground as a metallic fist slammed into her left arm leaving a trail of blood on her gloves.  
  
The boomer let out a metallic war cry and attacked. Akira's heart was beating ultra fast and she felt pain above any pain she had experienced before. Her head throbbed as the boomer slammed her head into the wall. Her hands flew to her head and tears gushed out of her eyes.  
  
'Oh my Goddess.' She mentally screamed. 'Oh my Goddess. I'm gonna die.'  
  
With the rest of her strength she screamed and yelled for help. But failing she fell back and drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. She closed her eyes as tight as she could while tears still streamed out of them. She covered her head with her arms and tried as hard as she could to block out the noise of her heart beating.  
  
"Please let me live." She whispered repetitively. "Please let me live."  
  
Suddenly Akira heard a loud explosion and a pair of metallic footsteps just beside her. Akira opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. It was a shining blue suit of metal with funny grey antennae that came out of the side of its head. Akira recognized it immediately as one of the legendary Knight Sabers.  
  
The Knight Saber leapt forward with its arm out-stretched and punched the boomer as hard as she could. An explosion came out of its core and it blew Akira into the air. Akira grabbed onto the ledge nearby and held onto it for life.  
  
She looked down and saw the Knight Saber inspecting the boomer. Akira felt something crumble under her fingers. The ledge was about to break. Akira whimpered slightly as pain started to come to both her arm and her head  
  
Another Knight Saber, green this time, noticed Akira and flew up to grab her just before the ledge broke. The Knight Saber took Akira down safely to the ground. Akira thanked her and sat down. Then both of the Knight Sabers flew of into the night sky.  
  
Akira heard sirens and breathed a sigh of relief before falling unconscious from the pain her arm and head were sending her.  
  
The ADP car stopped right in front of the boomer and the driver stepped out to see the dead boomer and an unconscious Akira.  
  
Akira was taken to hospital and a month later her wounds were healed and the ordeal was almost erased from her mind. She was happy with her life and she didn't want to see another boomer ever again.  
  
But would that happen?  
  
The End  
  
Author's notes: I don't care if you do or don't like it, if you want me to continue I want at least 10 reviews saying you like it. Otherwise I don't care cause I ain't gonna write another chapter, cause this was only a assignment for English.  
  
From Catherine Goldfinch (Priss_Asagiri41)  
  
9 March 2003 


	2. Chapter two

This is a second chapter that I did for my second assessment task of the year and it is from Akira's point of view. It is based three years after the boomer attack and Akira is now 21 years old. I put this chapter up because enough people liked the story.  
  
Life goes on  
  
I looked around as I stepped off the train at central station and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I had shoulder length black hair held back with a red bandana headband with the 'Ying-Yang' symbol on it. I had the eyes and fangs of a tiger. I wore a pair of black stockings underneath black knee-high boots and tight black shorts that only reached my thighs. I also wore a black tank-top under a black leather jacket. Around my neck was a black chocker which was decorated with three red roses on the front. In the form of make-up I wore black lipstick and mascara both of which went well with my golden yellow eyes. I adjusted my black shoulder bag and walked up the stairs.  
  
My name is Akira Toriyama and three years ago - When I was eighteen - I had to leave Mega Tokyo because when I was walking home from a concert I was attacked by a rogue boomer and I would've died if it weren't for the Knight Sabers. When I came out of hospital my parents decided that it was best that I was moved out of the city until the experience was destroyed from my mind. Now I'm back and I have fully recovered. I'm twenty-one now and I have learnt from my mistakes.  
  
As I walk out of the subway I look around and stretch. 'Three years.' I think glumly with a yawn. 'But now I've come back and I have a job.'  
  
I was just about to start walking towards a taxi but I jumped in surprise at a squeal of my name. 'Oh uh.' I think when I recognize the voice. And five seconds later I get tackled to the ground by one of my child hood friends.  
  
"Hi Akira!!!!!!" Said my hyper-active friend.  
  
"Hello Nene." I say politely as I get up ad brush myself off. I look around and shake my head at what I see: About half a train of people are looking at us with weird expressions. "Know how to make a crowd don't you?" I joke as I look at my friend.  
  
She blushes, looks around and sees all the watchful eyes of the crowd. We both jump as we hear a voice behind us. "Clutz." It says in a cold female sound.  
  
We both turn and see a brunette female with brown eyes and wearing a pair of black motorcycling boots, black leather pants, a red leather jacket and a white t-shirt. She was about my age and a head taller than Nene but I was slightly shorter than she was.  
  
"Priscilla Asagiri!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nene yelled and I gasped in surprise, but it went un-noticed. "Don't sneak up on us like that!!!!"  
  
"But you did know that I was here." She said casually.  
  
"Correction," Nene said in a superior voice. "I knew you were somewhere in the city, NOT five centimetres away from me. Akira, this is Priss Asagiri, the lead singer of your favourite band and Priss, this is Akira Toriyama who is going to work at "Hot Legs".  
  
We had a little chat and then we went to Hot Legs to look around and for me to "Get used to my surroundings" As Nene says. When it was time for opening I had to go out and start to serve drinks to some of the earlier patrons and clean up the counter.  
  
Things went well until I got an order from a man with grey/brown hair and a brown leather jacket. I recognized him immediately as detective Leon McNichol, who was the first ADP officer on the scene after the Knight Sabers had left three years ago when the boomer attacked.  
  
I was so surprised that he was here and I tripped over my feet and spilt the drink all over an innocent bystander. The club's manager told me that I had one more chance. Well I totally blew that second chance by smashing about fifty glasses because some idiot sneaked up on me and asked wether I had a boyfriend. My boss said that I would never work in the club again and I left in tears.  
  
The next day was when I called up my ex-boss and asked for another chance. He yelled at me for "totally wrecking the clubs reputation" and that it's not his fault that I am: "An unsuitable waitress for a club reputation such as this which is honourable in many ways". He also said a lot of things that was unsuitable for anyone under ten years old.  
  
After I hung up I called Nene to see if she could help me get another job. She said she could try get me a job at her friends store. But when I asked her what kind of store it was, I was greeted with the answer: "A lingerie store".  
  
Tche, like I would want to work in one. "Any other jobs you could get me?" I ask hopefully.  
  
"How about the Knight Sabers?" She asks.  
  
I am shocked at what I had just heard.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The end  
  
If you liked it please review because I *may* write a third chapter and if I get at least 10 more reviews saying you'd like another chapter I will put it up. 


End file.
